This invention relates to a coke receiving and quenching car adapted to traverse a battery of coke ovens in combination with a smoke collector hood for the quenching car. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement of parts including sealing plates on such a quenching car and hood which form a gap to permit entry of a small quantity of air into the smoke hood during the coke pushing operation.
In a battery of coke oven chambers, a coke cake is pushed from an oven chamber into a container which, according to usual practice, takes the form of an inclined quenching car which can move along the coke oven battery and to a position beneath a quenching tower. As the quenching car is taken past the oven chambers for emptying of a coke cake therein, it is loaded with a thin layer of coke, the height of which is about 1/2 meter. The shallow layer of coke is formed in the car to achieve uniform quenching of the coke when the car is moved beneath the tower. After the quenching operation, the coke is discharged from the car onto a ramp. A very long car must be used to accommodate the shallow coke layer which is formed while the car is moved past an oven chamber during the coke pushing operation.
Smoke collector hoods are used to collect the emissions arising during the coke pushing operation. Such a smoke collector hood is arranged to cover the space in which the coke cake collapses after discharge from the oven chamber. In the case of a very long hot coke car, it is impossible to constantly seal off a hood with the car to an adequate degree to tightness. It is known in the art to arrange a shield on the quenching car and on the hood to achieve a seal but such a seal is ineffective because it is not possible to seal off the hood effectively and constantly during the entire coke pushing operation. On the other hand, a one-point quenching car is known in the art where a relatively short reception area is provided for coke in the car. The height of the coke mass that accumulates in the reception area of the car is such that it is difficult to accommodate the entire volume of coke from an oven chamber. Moreover, special measures are required to insure a uniform distribution of the coke in the relatively short reception area of the car.